Don't Ever Let It End
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: AU one-shot Songfic to Nickelback's Don't Ever Let It End. Two best friends are in love with each other. How will this play out? Renji X OC. R & R! Thanks!


**Author's Note- Hi, everyone! Another one-shot coming at you! This is a songfic to the song **_**Don't Ever Let It End **_**by Nickelback. It's also an AU with my OC Hina Takeshi. The main OC that I frequently pair with Renji. If you don't know the song, you should look it up because the story goes right along with the storyline of the song. It will help the story to make more sense. This is also the first full story typed on my new laptop! Yay! Now onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the song or Bleach. I'm just borrowing some aspects of them. **

Don't Ever Let It End

"Hina!" Renji called as he entered his best friend's apartment. "Hina, where are you?"

"I'm in my room, Renji," she called back. He walked into her room to find Hina wrapped in a towel and her wet hair hanging around her face.

"Oh, uh, hey," he said as he turned away. He blushed deeply.

"What the hell?" she screeched. "Don't you know how to knock?" Just as he was about to apologize, he felt something heavy and wet land on his head. He pulled it off his head and realized it was her towel. He blushed more as he thought about the fact that it had touched his best friend's naked body. "Just don't turn around until I say, okay?" she told him.

"Mhm," he answered quietly. There were a few minutes of silence as Hina got dressed.

"You can turn around now. What is it, Ren?" she asked. He turned and smiled at the pet name. No one else was allowed to call him that.

"You aren't going to believe it. I got tickets to the baseball game this Sunday! Do you want to go?" he said excitedly. She instantly got just as excited.

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Of course I'll go!" she replied. She gave her redheaded best friend a huge hug. "Thanks, Ren!"

* * *

"That was a great game! Wasn't it, Renji?" Hina asked. Renji just stared down into her pretty green eyes. "Hey! Earth to Renji!" she said as she waved her hand in his face.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I didn't care which team won. I'm just glad I got to hang out with my best friend," he replied as he tugged on her short brown ponytail. She swatted his hand away with a laugh and a blush. "Uh, Hina, can I walk you home?" he asked, scratching his neck nervously.

"Of course, Ren. Do you wanna stop for some coffee first?"

"Sure."

* * *

Renji and Hina sat in a coffee shop, laughing like crazy.

"Ren, Ren, look at that one!" Hina said as she pointed out the window. Renji looked at the cop and started laughing harder.

"How many doughnuts can one cop eat?" he howled. They were laughing so loud that a barista asked them to leave. As they got up to leave, Renji kept laughing, but his mind was in turmoil.

_'Just keep laughing. You're her best friend. Don't ruin your friendship just because she said she loved you when she was drunk,' _he thought. This made him think back to that time.

*Flashback*

"Ren-Ren!" Hina slurred as she stumbled drunkenly over to her best friend. "Where's my cake?" She tripped and he caught her.

"You ate it already. You've got icing on your cheek," he replied as he wiped off the icing. "You should sit down."

"Then let me sit on your lap," she said with a goofy grin. He rolled his eyes, but he did it anyway since it was Hina's birthday. When they were comfortable, she placed a quick kiss on his nose and, with a serious face, she said, "I love you, Renji Abarai."

"I love you, too, Hina Takeshi. You're my best friend," he replied with a laugh.

"That's not what I mean. I really _really_ love you," she told him. "Like the 'I wanna marry you' kind of love." He felt his heart speed up, but he laughed instead.

"No, you don't. You're drunk." She grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"I really do love you. And damn it, I'll prove it." She crashed her lips to his passionately. The kiss was a bit sloppy and Hina's mouth tasted strongly of alcohol, but it was amazing for him anyway. Her hands slid under his t-shirt and grabbed her wrists.

"Stop. You're drunk. You need to relax." She grumbled a bit but then wrapped her arms around her neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"Don't ever let it end, Renji. I wanna be with you forever. Even if I'm only your friend." He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

*End Flashback*

"Is there something wrong, Renji?" Hina asked. He shook his head to clear it.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied with a smile. "Let's get you home."

* * *

"Thanks so much for doing this for me, Renji! You've really outdone yourself this time," Hina exclaimed happily. It was Saturday and the two friends had gone downtown to see Hina's favorite band play.

"It was no problem. I know you love these guys," he told her. The band started playing and Hina was instantly singing along. Renji started smiling, proud that he had made her this happy. After a few songs, they played Hina's favorite. It was the one about the two friends who should've fallen in love. During the song, Hina took Renji's hand and squeezed it before letting go.

* * *

After the concert, Renji walked Hina home again. They decided to cut through the park since it was quicker. Hina kept glancing around nervously.

"Hina, are you okay?" Renji asked. She looked up at him.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," she replied. He smiled at her knowingly.

"It's the dark, isn't it?" He stuck out his hand. "You can hold my hand if you want." She took it and smiled while holding it tightly.

"Thanks."

* * *

It was a Sunday night and the two friends were sitting on the step of Renji's apartment building. The moon was full and it was a beautiful night. Renji slid his arm around Hina's waist and pulled her close to him, just so he could hold her. She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. Although neither of them knew it, they were both thinking that it felt right. Nothing had ever felt more right. They both decided that this was the moment to say something. Renji looked down at his best friend and the sweet look on her face said that she knew what he was going to say. It took a while to get the words, but when Renji was about to speak, she cut him off and said it first.

"Renji, I'm tired of pretending. And I'm terrified of this ending. It wasn't for you, there's no way I could ever let it end. You know that my feeling are the same because I told you that time on my birthday when I was drunk. I don't ever want this to end," she said quickly. Renji was silent as he examined her face. She decided he was taking too long so she stretched up and pressed her lips to his. Her hand made its way into his flaming red hair. His large, rough hand gently caressed her cheek. The kiss was slow and sweet and loving. When they pulled apart, they both smiled and leaned their foreheads together. Her fingers moved across the tattoos on his face. "I love you. Do you believe me this time?" she said with a smile.

"I believed you the first time, but I didn't think you'd remember. God, I love you," he replied happily. They kissed and laughed happily, glad that they had finally found their 'one'.

**A/N- Well, I hope you liked it! I wrote this at Girls State to keep me from dying of boredom. I absolutely loved writing this! Don't forget to R & R! Thanks! **

**ren-shika-inu15**


End file.
